Young Biologists
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: A collection of drabbles of when Martin and Chris are young and in college.
1. no 1: Birds and the Bees for the Birds

**A/N: Title: Young Biologists  
>Author: StaraptorEmpoleon (Michelle)<br>Fandom: Wild Kratts  
>Pairing: MartinChris friendship; possibly Martin/Aviva  
>Genre: Adventure<br>Rating: K+ - T (I don't know if I'll do any M ones, but I do take requests)  
>Summary: A collection of drabbles of when Martin and Chris are young and in college.<strong>

* * *

><p>Drabble #1: Birds and the Bees for the Birds<p>

"Bird reproduction is fascinating…" An instructor, Dr. Crane lectured, pointing to a picture of European robins mating, which was casted on a white screen (via a projector). "Birds usually don't have a penis, except an ostrich." A few giggles erupted from the women in the class – except three.

They were Martin and Chris Kratt and Aviva Pinto. They were staring at the doctor in awe. Aviva was drawing a picture of what she had seen. Birds and animals fascinated her, but reproduction in particular fascinated her even more so.

"Enough!" Dr. Crane snapped, startling everyone. "I will not tolerate such absurdity in my classroom. As I was saying…" He switched pictures. This picture was a bird's testes and ovaries during the breeding season. "During the breeding season, the bird's testes and ovaries double their size."

A bell letting the class out screeched. Everyone except the three stayed behind. Martin and Chris were noticing that Aviva was still drawing.

"Hey. Who is that?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, but she's cute," Chris sneered.

"I think her name is Amina…"

"Ahem." Aviva cleared her throat. "I'm Aviva. I'm studying to be a biologist so I can create something called a Creature Power Suit." She turned around, urging them to leave the classroom. The two young men shrugged, following her.

"So, how will it work?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know yet… I just thought about it today. Maybe you could help?" she asked.

"Yes," the two echoed each other, monotonously. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Anything to get near this girl," Martin mumbled under his breath.


	2. no 2: Hormones Raging

Drabble #2: Hormones Raging

The three young ones were sitting outside on a lawn, planning. The sun shone brightly upon them. A few birds were singing in the trees above them.

"So… What are you thinking?" Martin probed.

"Well, the CPS will allow you to become an animal. Like that bird up there." Aviva pointed.

"That's a waxwing."

"Bohemian waxwing," Chris chided, correcting him. "And that's a European starling."

"Yes! That's a good idea! Starling can be our test subject. They're so common it won't matter if we catch one. They're not protected by the law." Aviva's eyes lit up. "But, if we want, we can go to the collections room. I hope to design this suit, so you can you use bones or any body part from an animal."

"'_Body part,'_" Martin thought, sniggered mentally. He couldn't help it. This woman was turning him on. He ignored what his brother and Aviva were saying; he was imagining kissing her. His hormones were raging right now.

He yawned. He was going to pretend he was tired, so he could get away from the embarrassment of having a boner. "I'm tired guys. I think I'm going to retreat to my dorm."

"Okay. Well, bye Martin." Chris sounded sad.

"Bye." Aviva waved. Martin walked off, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.


	3. no 3: Confessions

**A/N: Why am I getting so many ideas from _The Big Bang Theory_ and _Two and a Half Men_? :P**

**Martin = Wolowitz or Charlie in this case XD**

* * *

><p>Drabble #3: Comfort<p>

"Martin…?" Chris was worried about his brother. "Are you okay? Can you open the door? You locked me out again!"

Martin groaned, getting up. He unlocked and opened the door. "Yes?" Martin groaned. "What do you want?" Suddenly, something happened, Aviva ran into Chris on accident, causing Chris to fall onto Martin.

For some strange reason, their lips were locked. "AHHH!" the two men screamed, instantly releasing each other. However, Aviva wasn't giggling or sniggering, she was crying. The two brother looked at each other.

"Aviva…" Martin said in a suave voice. "What's wrong?"

"I found out my cat, Pumpkin died this morning…" Aviva sobbed in between words. It was hard to tell what she was saying, but Martin got the gist of it. "He… He… He was the inspiration for the CPS. Not the prototype, but the idea!"

"Did she lie?" Chris whispered.

"I don't know, just because you have an idea doesn't mean you need to write it down immediately. Maybe she didn't want anyone to steal it?" Martin whispered back. "Baby, come on." Martin wrapped his arms around her. He walked over to his stereo, but before he flipped it on, he turned to Chris. "A little privacy, please?"

Chris turned around, walking away and shutting the door.

"W-what?" Aviva was confused. "W-what are you doing?"

"Mmm…" Martin moaned.

"What are you doing?" she repeated. Martin turned his stereo on to some random love songs from the 80s.

"Aviva… Do you believe in love at first sight?" Martin asked, taking his shirt off.

Aviva stopped crying by then. "Umm… I guess." She relaxed a little. She liked getting some attention.

"Come on. Shall we do a little experiment of our own?"

"Um… Not sure what you want me to do, but okay." She was a little hesitant. But, she knew no one was watching. Martin slipped behind his closet door, putting on a bathrobe. He tied the belt thing around his waist.

"I… I think I love you, Aviva," he confessed. "I've never gotten a boner so fast looking a beautiful woman like you." His voice was suave, purring. Aviva gulped, not knowing what to say. She wanted to leave, but she liked this!

She liked him back.

"Feel free to strip, my pretty." He sat down on his bed, lying down and putting the covers over him. She hesitated and decided settle down in the bed with him.


	4. no 4: Accipiter

**A/N: I'll be using first person POV for some drabbles, mainly because it's better to describe how they feel than in third person's POV.**

* * *

><p>Drabble #4: Accipiter<p>

I felt alive. I had never felt this way before.

Wait…

What was this?

Was this all a dream?

No. It couldn't be.

It was Aviva's new Creature Power Suit.

I was a Northern Goshawk, an _Accipiter_, a type of long-winged hawk: an _Accipiter gentilis _to be exact. I flew effortlessly around trees, easily avoiding them. My red eyes glowed when I saw a bird fly past me. That is what my species ate: mostly birds.

"Stop, Chris!" Aviva shouted. Startled, I landed on a branch. I screeched in protest.

"I'm starving!"

"Crap! The suit's malfunctioned…" Aviva sighed. "No wonder he wants to eat Martin so much…"

"I'm Martin, you idiot!" Martin twittered uncontrollably. "I. Am. Your. Brother! Not. Food!" he tried to explain, albeit I didn't seem to understand. A bird is a bird is a prey item to me.

"Chris, could you come down here please?" Aviva asked. I narrowed my eyes and flew down next to her. "Deactivate." She pushed the button on my breast. I slowly turned back into a person. "Phew." I looked over at Martin. He wasn't a food item; he was a regular Purple Martin, _Progne subis_: the largest swallow in the United States.

"Martin, I don't see you as a prey item anymore…" I stated.

"You don't?" He blinked. He landed on my shoulder.

"You too, Martin. I have to fix these. I'll be back soon." Martin flew off my shoulder, landing on the ground. She pushed the deactivation button, causing Martin to return to his normal self. "Bye, guys." She ran off.

"So… What do you want to do while we wait?" I asked.

"I don't know… Listen, we have to talk. Let's go somewhere private." Martin gulped. He appeared to be scared for some reason…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Accipiter genitilis **_**(ACK-sip-ih-ter jen-til-is). **_**Accipiter**_** means a hawk; **_**gentilis**_** means of, or belong to, the same (noble) clan. **

_**Progne subis **_**(PROG-nee-SUE-biss). **_**Progne**_**, from Prokne, daughter of Pandion, who was fabled to have been changed into a swallow; **_**subis, **_**a name applied by Pliny, a Roman naturalist, to a bird that cracks eagles' eggs.**

**I have no idea what either of these mean - Latin is a strange language... ****I got the info from my (highly outdated) bird encyclopaedia:**

**Terres, John K. (1980). _The Audubon Society Encyclopedia of North American Birds_. Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. ISBN 0394466519.**


End file.
